Rose+Thorn
, , and |singers = Utaune Nami |producers = EmpathP (music, lyrics) * Na-Nami (illustration) |links = }} Background This is the producer's first original in English. The song is inspired by a friend whose relationship ended on Valentine's Day. The song became a present for UTAU producer, SwaNamimi and her UTAU Utaune Nami. The first version is considered a 'teaser' due to the producer not having her DVD copy of AVANNA available yet.VocaloidOtaku.net Forums - 【Avanna with Leon】Rose + Thorn -piano version-【Fables of Farewell Teaser】 It was fellow producer, Fuzzle (Aster Selene), that supplied the teaser version using her download copy of AVANNA, while EmpathP provided the data using VOCALOID as a base. The teaser version features VOCALOID , the final version was said to feature . On June 21, 2013, a sequel, " " was released. Preceding and succeeding versions and |producers = EmpathP |categories = Preceding version |links = sc akiglancy/luka-and-leon-rose-thorn |comments = |description = Uploaded October 28, 2012. The producer got LEON in October and wanted to test him out. The final version, as stated, was to be sung by AVANNA and Leon for the EmpathP's Christmas album. }} and |producers = EmpathP |categories = Self-cover; Arrangement |links = yt NOZKgswcxJQ; nn sm19675301 |comments = |description = }} |producers = EmpathP |categories = Self-cover; Arrangement |links = 00 http://c1.piapro.jp/modpub/mp3/vocaloid3/KAITOV3_demo08_EmpathP_Rose_Thorn.mp3; yt WHwfEucvMtc; nn sm19785389 |comments = ; reprint; reprint |description = The second official KAITO V3 demo in English. }} |producers = EmpathP |categories = Self-cover; Arrangement |links = bc empathp rose-thorn |comments = Bandcamp |description = A rock version featured on the album . }} |producers = CircusP |categories = Arrangement |links = bc empathp rose-thorn-circus-p-glitch-mix |comments = Bandcamp |description = A remix featured on the album . }} |producers = EmpathP |categories = Self-cover; Arrangement |links = bc empathp rose-thorn-piano-arrange |comments = Bandcamp |description = This version is featured on the album . }} |producers = EmpathP |categories = Self-cover; Arrangement |links = bc empathp rose-thorn-3 |comments = Bandcamp |description = This version is featured on the album . }} Lyrics Just a tiny piece I have come to find Goes a long, long way to change my mind Right from the start I have always known That the day would come when I'd end up alone So… Don't speak Don't cry 'til you say Your goodbye Cause At the end When it's time for you to go I want you to know For every time I cried I laughed a little For every time it hurt I smiled a little Even when things were bad I was never really sad Now I'll say "good-bye" To the love that I had There's a tiny piece I have kept alive So when that day comes you won't see me cry When it's over, then I will let it die With the knowledge that it once was mine So... Don't say A word Cause I know It's over And At the end When it's time For you to go I want you to know For every time I cried I laughed a little For every time it hurt I smiled a little Even when things were bad I was never really sad Now I'll say "good-bye" To the love that I had Don't speak Don't cry 'Til I say My goodbye Cause At the end When it's time For me to go I want you to know For every time I cried I laughed a little For every time it hurt I smiled a little Even when things were bad I was never really sad Now I'll say "good-bye" To the love that I had Now I'll say "good-bye" to the love that I had… Now I'll say "good-bye" to the love that I had… Derivatives References External links * MP3 * Offvocal * UST * "Rose+Thorn" by Na-Nami Unofficial * Category:English songs Category:UTAU:Utaune Nami